Jing Ke
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Deals 1000 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% |2chargeeffect = Stars + |2c1 = 15 |2c2 = 20 |2c3 = 25 |2c4 = 30 |2c5 = 35 }} |-| Rank B+= Deals 1000 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% |2chargeeffect = Stars + |2c1 = 20 |2c2 = 25 |2c3 = 30 |2c4 = 35 |2c5 = 40 }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |20}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to increase own Instant-Kill success rate by 10% for 3 turns when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Assassins. *The flowers depicted in her ascension arts are Lilium regale, commonly known as royal lily. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on S I N Chapter Release, 27 November 2018 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Jingke1.png|Stage 1 Jingke2.png|Stage 2 Jingke3.png|Stage 3 Jingke4.png|Stage 4 Jingkeaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Jingkeicon.png|Stage 1 JingKeStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 JingKeStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JingKeFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 JingKeGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) JingKeStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) JingKeStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) JingKeFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S042 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S042 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S042 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= JingKeStage1New.png|Sprite 1 JingKeStage2New.png|Sprite 2 JingKeStage3New.png|Sprite 3 S042 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S042 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S042 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo042.png|NP Logo JingKeScrollAndKnifeNew.png|Scroll and Knife Sprite jingkesprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) jingkesprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) jingkesprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S042 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S042 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S042 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Jingke_knife.png|Knife Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Jing Ke 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Jing Ke 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Jing Ke 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Jing_Ke_Hurt.png|Stage 3 Injured (S I N Story) Drunk Jing Ke Cutie.png|Stage 2 Drunk (New Year Event 2019 Story) |-| Craft Essences= Knifechocolatebitter.png|Knife Chocolate Bitter (Valentine CE) CE873.png|Water Shine |-| Others= JingKeIllust01.jpg|Prizma-Keika by Takahashi Keitarō JingKeIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Takahashi Keitarō JingKeIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Takahashi Keitarō Category:Chinese Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Septem Category:S I N